Consejo Nacional del Movimiento
|align=left| Constitution Executive *Caudillo **Hermann von Salza *Consejo de Ministros * Parliament *Consejo Nacional del Movimiento Judiciary *Presidente del Tribunal Supremo *Tribunal Supremo Political Parties *Movimiento Nacional Elections *2009 Election Foreign Affairs *Foreign relations *Diplomatic missions *Treaties Under the Constitution of 2009, Bexar has a unicameral Parliament, the National Council of the Movement. Counselors were chosen according to the objective criterion of the integration of all the political forces involved in the War of National Liberation. Background After the Unification Decree, on August 5, 2009 the Political Council of La Hermandad approved the charter drawn up by its General Secretary, L.L.Lopez. Hermann von Salza enacted with his signature: "... The Movement shal be organized to include three classes of active members: Militants, who were all members of political groups existing at the time of Unification; Military, since all the generals, commanders, officers and military classes were considered full members, and Adherents, who were re-enrolled were required to prove their loyalty before turning them into militants." The Unification Decree established a Political Secretariat, with the mission of directing the progress of the new organization, which would consist of the most distinguished Hermanos and traditionalist elements, under the chairmanship of the Generalísimo. Legal basis Decree No. 266, composition of the Secretariat: "In compliance with the second article of my Decree number 255, and for the purposes therein expressed, should appoint half of the members of the Secretariat of La Hermandad, and thereby decree: The purposes and powers of the National Council are established as follows: *Strengthen unity among men and between the provinces of Bexar. *Defend the integrity of the Principles of the Movement and to ensure that the transformation and development of the economic, social and cultural areas meet the demands of social justice. *Ensure the development and exercise of the rights and freedoms enshrined in the fundamental laws and encourage authentic and effective participation of natural entities and public opinion in the political tasks. *Contributing to the education of the Bexaran youth in fidelity to the principles of the National Movement and incorporate new generations to the collective task. *Channel, within the principles of motion, the difference of opinion on political action. *Caring for the continuance and improvement of the National Movement itself. Composition The National Council shall consist of the following members: *A Delegate elected by each province. *Forty Delegates appointed by the Caudillo from among persons of recognized service. These forty Delegates may serve until the age of seventy-five, and that in any future vacancies that occur are filled by the election of one of three candidates proposed by the full membership of this group. *Twelve Delegates representing the basic structures of the national community: Four from the Judiciary elected from among its members, four elected from representatives of the local governments and four representatives of Trade Union Organization elected from among its members. *The Ministers appointed by the Caudillo. *The Minister Secretary General of the Movement, who shall serve as Chairman, appointed by the Caudillo. Links *Bexar Category:Bexar Category:Politics of Bexar Category:National legislatures